Jealousy
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: Kamichu! Kenji Nomiya, being as aloof and calm as her always is discovers a strange feeling of envy for a friend of Yurie's he sees with her, how will the calligraphy talent deal with the problem? YurieKen OneShot!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kamichu!

**A/N:** Hello there, well since I couldn't find any Kamichu! stories I thought that I would just write one myself. I hope you enjoy! This in dedication of the passed holiday: Christmas.

**Jealousy**

Expressing emotions, Kenji Nomiya decided sitting up in his usual place on the rooftop of the school. He sighed, today was definitely a day like no other and he had no idea how to feel…great example of this was that he was completely neglecting his calligraphy. He stared out to the ever blue sky and remembered yesterday's events while he was out shopping.

_**Flashback**_

_Kenji Nomiya stared up at the sky, this was an unusually warm winter season there hadn't been a flake of snow as of yet. Then again he was being unusual himself, going Christmas shopping in all. After buying things for his family the only three presents that he had to buy where for his childhood friend Matsuri, Mitsue, and of course…a certain brunet goddess._

_The purple haired boy found himself smiling at the thought of her for no apparent reason as he questioned himself. But then let it go, as he continued to walk through the shops of the mall. After a while of searching he decided to get both Mitsue and Matsuri scarves for the winter even if it wasn't exceptionally cold._

_**"You never do know…"**_

_Ken thought to himself as he finished at the clothe store and paid, leaving but not thanking the clerk before that. Now all he needed to do was to buy something for Yurie…but what would she like? Passing by the shops absently just thinking about it he passed by pretty looking bracelet._

_As he went into the shop quickly and asked how much it would cost. As it turned out it was far beyond what he had at the time. He sighed downcast and the clerk took pity on the school boy. "Tell you what," she said, "Because of the holidays I'll give it to you 50 off!" The boy's eyes widened at the sound of it and he quickly rushed for his wallet to pay._

_Giving the lady her money he took the small, but beautifully decorated box and thanked the clerk on his way out. Since his house was a long while away in walking distance he decided to take a seat on a bench of a nearby park. He sat down and sighed to himself wishing that the snow would start to fall. It was getting late and he was just about to get up when he heard voices._

_"Hey! That's no fair!" said a voice that was all too familiar. "Tough luck!" said a masculine voice next to hers. Just then he saw her pass by. Just as he wished she didn't see him she called, "Hey Ken!" he turned and faked a smile, "Ah, Miss Hitosubashi." _

_**'In a way this is good, at least I get to meet the guy,"**_

_Yurie seemed to have noticed, "Oh, sorry Ken this is Seiji, Seiji this is Ken," she said smiling…of course she had no idea how he felt and she wouldn't feel the same way. He mentally kicked himself for that ridiculous notion. "It's nice to meet you," he said faking another completely aloof smile towards 'Seiji.'_

_"As you," the brown haired boy replied. At one look at him Ken could tell he was older at least by a year, his insides groaned with the thought of it._

_**'Now I really don't stand a chance…'**_

_Was the thought that constantly repeated him his head while he imagined what their wedding would be liked…he needed an excuse to get away. "Well I should be going," he said quickly; and gave them another aloof smile, "Nice to meet you Seiji; I'll see you tomorrow Hitosubashi," he said walking away._

_**End Flashback**_

Ken lay down on his back staring at the clouds, until he heard footsteps and he shifted his eyes to see someone coming up the stairs. "Hey Ken," Yurie said attempting to be happy but the boy could tell that something was getting her down. "Oh yeah," she said, "Mitsue and Matsuri told me to tell you that they said thanks for the scarves," she said.

And his mind snapped onto something. She came and sat down next to him, while he remembered that he hadn't left her, the box with the bracelet inside. He mentally smacked himself; but she couldn't just be upset with that.

_**'Why would she care I'm sure Seiji got her enough presents,'**_

"I'm glad," he said spitefully and she looked even more downcast, "So how's your boyfriend?" Her eyes widened as she turned to him in shock, "what?" "How's your boyfriend…?" he repeated louder. "But Ken…I don't have one!" she said still in shock, "Who would say that?!" "I saw him; yesterday!" Ken said unable to hold it in any longer.

"Who…you mean Seiji?!" her desperation turned to laughter, "Ken…he's my BROTHER!" "Huh?" was all that the purple haired boy could say anymore with his eyes wide with shock, "He is?" The girl nodded, "Um and Ken; I wanted to give you these." Her face was red as she handed him a box of calligraphy brushes.

He smiled, "And these are for you," he handed her the well wrapped box. She pointed to herself and he nodded; she took the box and carefully opened the wrapping paper. And gasped when she saw the bracelet, it was silver with small clear crystals decorating it. She smiled and him and bravely hugged him. And he felt his face turn red…

"Thank you Ken…" she said.

_**'No…thank you Yurie,'**_

**A/N:**Well that's all! It was kind of strange to write and it took a bit more time to write But I hope that you liked it **PLEASE REVIEW!** Even if it's just one word!


End file.
